Se hace fuerte la corriente
by Getta Black
Summary: Harry necesita fuerzas para aceptar que es el último horcrux y que le ha llegado la hora de dejarse matar por Voldemort. Hogwarts, el lugar más mágico de Gran Bretaña, se las da con los recuerdos de los Potter que vagan aún por el castillo. Lily/James


_Disclaimer: todos los personajes y lugares que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. La escena se sitúa en la batalla de Hogwarts (Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows), justo antes de que Harry vaya a encontrar a Voldemort al bosque._

**Se hace fuerte la corriente**

_(Regal per a la Marina)_

Harry empezaba a pensar que aún no había visto nada. Harry sabía que había vivido mucho más que la mayoría de sus compañeros de escuela, pero aun así no podía evitar creer que se iba a perder muchas cosas que aún no había aprendido. Pero Harry sabía lo suficiente en ese momento. Había llegado la hora de partir porque ahora sabía que él debía marcharse si quería que el resto del mundo mágico viviera en paz. Los horcruxes estaban prácticamente destruidos, exceptuando a la serpiente, de quien se encargarían sus amigos, y al mismo Harry. Aunque se encontraba en el pasillo del séptimo piso, sabía que la batalla de Hogwarts había empezado; podía oírlos y debía lograr su cometido para que se detuviera todo allí abajo. Eso era todo lo que Harry necesitaba saber, todo lo que tenía que haber aprendido antes de morir.

Sin embargo, no pudo evitar pensar que mil cosas flotaban a su alrededor en forma de grandes interrogantes. No se trataba sólo de su futuro, sino también de su pasado; ese pasado que Voldemort le arrebató cuando sólo tenía un año. Harry no conocería su vida futura, pero tampoco una vida pasada mejor, la de sus padres. Lily y James Potter habían dado su vida por él para nada, ya que él tampoco iba a poder vivir la suya. ¿Les habría dado tiempo a ser felices? A Harry le gustaba pensar que sí, que James se había pasado todo su tiempo haciendo jugarretas a los demás con Sirius para después escapar en su moto voladora y que Lily finalmente había querido también compartir un poco de ese tiempo de James con él.

Justo cuando esos pensamientos invadían la cabeza del niño que sobrevivió, un pequeño punto de luz empezó a volar dando vueltas a su alrededor y avanzó hacia las escaleras que ascendían hacia la Torre de Astronomía. Harry sabía que no había tiempo que perder, pero por alguna extraña razón decidió seguir aquella luz. Al fin y al cabo, se sentía perdido y Hogwarts siempre le había dado respuestas, demostrando que evidentemente era el lugar más mágico de toda la Gran Bretaña. La luz se coló por la cerradura de la puerta al final de las escaleras y Harry la abrió con curiosidad para descubrir qué había al otro lado.

_- Seguro que Filch no se entera de nada. Enviarle esto a Snivellus desde la lechucería hubiera sido un cantazo, pero desde aquí… Eres un genio, James._

_- Lo sé, amigo –respondió el aludido a los halagos de un Sirius Black de no más de 15 años._

_En ese momento se abrió la puerta y entró Lily Evans. Los dos chicos se dieron la vuelta para ver quién les había interrumpido, asustados y con cara de no haber roto nunca un plato. Suspiraron con alivio al ver que se trataba de su compañera de Gryffindor. Sirius terminó de anudar el paquete tranquilamente y soltó la lechuza, que inmediatamente echó a volar y se perdió entre los últimos rayos de sol del día._

_- Si has venido a detenernos, Evans, creo que ya es tarde –se explicó el joven Black con una sonrisa inocente._

_- Voy a informar a Filch de esto –amenazó la pelirroja con voz firme–. Es la primera semana del curso y ya estáis haciendo de las vuestras otra vez._

_Sin embargo, los dos amigos se habían dado cuenta de la cara de sorpresa de Lily al entrar, por lo que en realidad no habían sido ellos lo que la había atraído hasta la Torre de Astronomía. Sirius fue bastante rápido como para decirle a James en voz alta que tenía que marcharse a ver a Remus, que estaba en la enfermería, y que ya le vería más tarde en su habitación. Se marchó cerrando la puerta detrás de él y James se revolvió aún más su pelo incómodamente._

_- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí en realidad? –preguntó el chico finalmente._

_- Necesitaba pensar –respondió Lily en un murmullo. Dio un par de zancadas y se apoyó en el muro, de espaldas a James y con la mirada fija en la luna llena– porque como Remus está enfermo no puedo hablar con él y… –la joven se mordió el labio inferior en señal de duda– No ha sido una buena semana. La guerra que está comenzando y todo eso… Ya sabes._

_Que Lily Evans demostrara sus sentimientos a alguien era algo inimaginable, pero que lo hiciera con James Potter iba más allá de lo surrealista. Algo grave le estaba pasando y por primera vez en mucho tiempo James no dudó en acercarse a ella sin ninguna intención más que la de escucharla como si de una amiga se tratase. Se apoyó del mismo modo que ella, a su lado, y esperó. Esperó a que hablara, pero cuando ella le encaró se sorprendió al ver que Lily no lo hizo con la tranquilidad que irradiaba siempre, sino con los ojos brillantes y una mezcla de tristeza y de rabia en la voz._

_- Se llevaron a mi madre –sentenció. Y James no necesitaba preguntar quién había sido–. Y fue mi culpa. Tendría que haber supuesto que en la situación actual no es conveniente que gente muggle ande por King's Cross, pero no lo hice, y obviamente mi padre no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo. Él me obligó a subir al tren porque sabía que aquí estaría a salvo. Me mandó una carta hace un par de días, no es tonto y da a mi madre por muerta, como todos. Además, ahora el que me preocupa es él. Esta incertidumbre me mata, James._

_La combinación de los ojos verdes de Lily vidriosos y el hecho de que le llamara por su nombre después de tantos años de disputas hizo que James se ablandara por completo. La abrazó a falta de palabras de consuelo porque sabía que no las había. Sólo fue capaz de repetirle una y otra vez que no había sido su culpa, pero ella parecía no escucharle. Lily Evans le había pedido ayuda casi a gritos y allí estaba él, a falta de un amigo licántropo, para descubrir que no había dejado de ser humana y que los veinte insultos que intercambiaban al día no cambiaban que a James le gustaba y que ella tal vez podía dejarlo de ver como el idiota que le gastaba bromas a los de Slytherin. Lily lloró contra el pecho de James con rabia y el joven Potter supo que ni ella iba a permitir que la viera así de débil ninguna otra vez, ni él iba a permitir que tuviera que estar tan mal como para hacerlo._

La luz se apagó ante los ojos de Harry, que permanecía atónito ante la visión que se le había presentado. Nunca se había preguntado qué había pasado con sus abuelos, aunque por los pequeños comentarios que le había hecho de ellos Sirius tenía la certeza de que los Potter habrían muerto durante la primera guerra, poco antes de que él naciera, y ahora también de que los señores Evans habían sido aniquilados por ser muggles y atreverse a merodear por el mundo mágico. De repente, la bolita de luz volvió a dar vueltas a su alrededor para hacerse notar y esta vez Harry corrió detrás de ella escaleras abajo.

La señora gorda seguramente estaba abajo, en algún otro cuadro del castillo que le permitiera presenciar la batalla que se estaba produciendo en esos momentos. Nadie custodiaba la entrada a la sala común de Gryffindor, de modo que Harry atravesó el retrato vacío sin pronunciar contraseña alguna, detrás de la luz que le estaba guiando por los recuerdos de Lily y James. Al parecer, Hogwarts estaba impregnado de ellos y cada uno de sus rincones guardaba una pequeña muestra de la historia de su familia. La sala común, sin duda, habría presenciado cientos de escenas entre ambos. Pero esa vez tocaba una disputa…

_- Sólo una cita –insistió James. Lily le lanzó una de sus miradas asesinas–. ¿Qué pierdes con eso?_

_- Tiempo –respondió secamente la pelirroja mientras pasaba distraídamente las páginas del libro que tenía entre las manos._

_- Estamos ya en quinto curso, se me están agotando las ideas. Dime qué puedo hacer para que me tomes en serio –dijo James quitándole el libro de las manos para que la chica le prestase atención–. Puedo hacer lo que tú quieras. Excepto dejar de molestar a Snivellus, claro está._

_- ¡A eso me refiero! –estalló Lily levantándose. Recuperó el libro que James le había quitado y lo colocó junto a sus cosas, empezando a recogerlas para marcharse a su habitación– Eres un inmaduro, Potter, ni siquiera podría ser tu amiga._

_- Desde luego, Evans; no podrías porque te pasas el día rodeada de libros –le espetó el chico. Era la primera vez que se metía con ella atacándola directamente, pero el hecho de que dudara sobre su posible química incluso como amigos le había hecho enfurecer: ni siquiera se había molestado en conocerle._

_James supo que se había pasado incluso antes de cerrar la boca y terminar la frase. Lily nunca le había dirigido una mirada tan gélida como la que le estaba mandando en esos momentos, incrédula de lo que acababa de oír. La pelirroja abrió la boca dispuesta a decir algo, pero la cerró inmediatamente y terminó de coger sus cosas para después encaminarse hacia las escaleras que conducían al dormitorio de las chicas. Pero cuando estaba a punto de subir el primer peldaño alguien la detuvo por el brazo y la obligó a girarse._

_- Lo siento._

_- Déjame en paz, Potter. No tienes ni idea de nada. No me conoces, así que no intentes juzgarme._

_- Con que esas tenemos. Pues aplícate al cuento, Evans. Crees que lo sabes todo sobre mí pero lo único que has hecho es ver cómo me comporto con gente que en realidad no me importa. No te has dignado a conocerme, así que no me juzgues tú tampoco. Además –dudó un par de segundos en continuar con su discurso, pero la rabia pudo más que su capacidad de contenerse–, yo sí que te conozco. Sé que cada día desayunas dos tostadas y media, siempre dos y media, y que después te gusta ir a la biblioteca para repasar tus tareas antes de que empiece la primera clase, aunque en realidad siempre te acabas durmiendo encima de la mesa porque te encantaría poder dormir durante horas y es Madame Pince quien finalmente te despierta. Entonces corres hasta tu clase y siempre consigues llegar puntualmente, ni un minuto antes, ni un minuto después. Cuando tomas apuntes siempre se te dobla la parte inferior derecha del pergamino y eso es algo que te tiene realmente cabreada hasta la hora de comer, cuando descubres que hay tarta de chocolate de postre. Odias a la mayoría de tus compañeras de habitación y crees que sólo puedes confiar en Remus, tu mejor amigo. Por la noche te entretienes delante de la chimenea leyendo, aunque nunca más de cinco páginas y siempre sentada en el suelo, nunca en una butaca. Después te pasas casi un cuarto de hora con la mirada perdida en las llamas, probablemente pensando en la que se nos viene encima y preocupada por cómo estarán tu padre y tu hermana, aunque ella haya dejado de hablarte durante un tiempo porque te culpa de lo de tu madre y te tiene como a un bicho raro. Y en el fondo te gusta que yo venga a cabrearte y que sepa exactamente todos tus movimientos durante el día._

_La mirada de Lily había cambiado por completo. Se miraba a James de un modo distinto, entre sorprendida y asustada, incapaz de articular ninguna palabra. Pero se recompuso enseguida e intentó adoptar su postura más indiferente._

_- ¿Eso es todo?_

_- No –replicó James antes de colocarle detrás de la oreja uno de los mechones de pelo que se le escapaban y le tapaban esos ojos que tanto le gustaban–. Buenas noches, Evans._

La luz condujo a Harry hasta la biblioteca de Hogwarts, un lugar que Lily había visitado con frecuencia desde el primer momento en que había pisado la escuela. Harry se preguntó si el escenario habría cambiado mucho, pero dejando a un lado los libros, que Madame Pince se habría encargado de actualizar, la distribución era la misma. Eso fue lo que pudo comprobar cuando abrió la puerta para entrar y comprender algo más sobre la historia de sus padres.

_- ¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí, Potter? –susurró una voz conocida a sus espaldas. James cerró el libro que estaba hojeando y se giró para encarar a su compañera– Hace una hora que la biblioteca está cerrada._

_- Entonces entenderás que te pida que no se lo cuentes a nadie –dijo James guiñándole un ojo._

_- ¿Y se puede saber por qué iba yo a hacer eso?_

_- Porque tú también estás en la biblioteca a estas horas._

_- Yo soy prefecta y estoy haciendo la ronda de vigilancia que me corresponde antes de marcharme a dormir. Y a ti se te está acabando el tiempo para llegar a la sala común antes del toque de queda de los alumnos, así que…_

_- ¿Quieres a Remus? –la interrumpió James antes de que terminara la frase. Soltó un suspiro como si estuviera agotado y Lily intentó ver más allá de sus palabras, pero no supo– Créeme, Lily, estoy muy cerca de poder ayudarle… Estamos consiguiendo algo bueno. No nos delates._

_- No te sigo –dijo Lily viendo como James cerraba los ojos con frustración._

_- Lo siento, pero no puedo decirte nada más –replicó el chico. Vio como ella abría la boca para insistirle, pero no la dejó hablar–. No, Evans. Hace un año te dije en broma que por una cita haría lo que tú me pidieras, excepto dejar de molestar a Snape (a quien, por cierto, ya no estoy molestando). La verdad es que lo único que habría antes de ti son ellos; no antes, pero sí en la misma onda. Así que no me obligues a decir nada más._

_Y Lily no lo hizo. Asintió levemente con la cabeza y vio como James le sonreía con sinceridad mientras pasaba por su lado y salía de la biblioteca. Aquella noche Lily Evans conoció al verdadero James Potter: ya no existía el Gryffindor arrogante e inmaduro que había sido, sino el fiel amigo de sus amigos y alguien que en realidad parecía inteligente y centrado._

Harry empezó a bajar las escaleras con una sonrisa sincera en la boca, una muy parecida a la que años atrás había dibujado James en sus labios para Lily. Se había dado cuenta del cambio en la mirada de su madre y de que había sido en ese momento cuando se había planteado la idea de darle una oportunidad a James para conocerlo. Cuando la bolita de luz empezó a dar vueltas alrededor de la estatua de la bruja que había en el tercer piso, Harry supo que un encuentro allí no iba a ser casual. Le gustaba saber que sus padres habían pisado alguna vez el mismo suelo que él y que habían utilizado ese pasillo que tan bien le había ido a él mismo para sus escapadas a Hogsmeade. Murmuró "_Dissendium_" dando un par de toques a la estatua con su varita y casi pudo verse a él mismo sorprendiendo a Ginny en una de sus citas hacía poco más de un año.

_- ¿Se puede saber dónde estamos? –dijo Lily cuando James la detuvo y dejaron de andar. La chica llevaba los ojos vendados y él parecía pasárselo en grande– No me gustan las sorpresas._

_- Porque nunca te han sorprendido como es debido –respondió el joven Potter antes de dar un par de golpecitos a la estatua y hacer que Lily entrara en el oscuro pasillo. Una vez estuvieron dentro y cerró el paso de nuevo, le quitó la venda._

_- No sé por qué me he dejado convencer. ¿Dónde estamos? –volvió a preguntar._

_- La pregunta correcta sería: ¿hacia dónde vamos? –le dijo James con una sonrisa._

_Lily terminó resignándose y siguió a James por el largo pasadizo hasta que llegaron a una trampilla que el chico abrió sin ninguna dificultad y sin miedo a poder ser pillado. Lily reconoció la tienda de Ducsdemel al instante y ahogó un grito antes de mirar atónita a James, que sonreía ampliamente mientras paseaba su mirada hacia el exterior de la trastienda. Cogió a Lily de la mano y la arrastró hasta la tienda camuflándose con habilidad entre los pocos clientes que había y salieron a recorrer las calles de Hogsmeade._

_- Bien, es obvio que no es la primera vez que haces esto –murmuró Lily más para sí que para su acompañante–. ¿Y ahora?_

_- ¿Tomamos algo en Las tres escobas?_

_El plan era simple, pero perfecto. Lily le había dado la oportunidad de dejarse conocer y él le hizo saber que había escogido ese lugar para poder hablar tranquilamente sin que nadie en Hogwarts empezara a chismorrear. Fue un buen detalle que la pelirroja tuvo en cuenta. Después de que James le asegurara a Madame Rosmerta poniendo su mejor cara que los alumnos de séptimo tenían permiso ese fin de semana para pasearse por Hogsmeade, empezaron a charlar de todo y de nada. James habló de Quidditch y por primera vez a Lily no le pareció un tema aburrido y monótono, ni James le parecía un fanfarrón, sino que contraatacó con un par de obras de literatura muggle y debatieron un buen rato sobre sus asignaturas favoritas. Temas banales como sus gustos culinarios también participaron en la conversación, aunque poco a poco fue derivando hasta llegar al más preocupante de todos: la guerra que Lord Voldemort había desatado en el mundo mágico._

_- No tiene que asustarte el hecho de dejar Hogwarts sólo porque seas hija de muggles –le dijo James adivinando sus pensamientos después de permanecer un par de minutos en silencio–. No vas a estar sola –dijo con seguridad clavando su mirada en los ojos de Lily._

_- No me asusta en ese sentido. Ya sabes que quiero estudiar para ser auror –le explicó–. Pero tú, igual que yo, seguramente conoces qué significa perder a alguien de ese modo._

_- Mis abuelos murieron en manos de algunos mortífagos hace un par de años –confesó James–. Aunque no es lo mismo. Ellos decidieron morir luchando, pero tu madre no había hecho nada. ¿Cómo está tu padre?_

_- Bien. Le preocupo más yo que él porque sabe que no voy a volver a casa después de esto, pero es lo mejor para todo el mundo._

_- ¿Y qué se supone que harás después de Hogwarts?_

_- Buscaré algo en Londres. Ser auror puede ponerlo en riesgo si sigo viviendo con él._

_El camino de vuelta a la escuela se hizo largo porque el silencio se había apoderado de ambos. Lily fue quien se atrevió a hablar primero, cuando casi habían llegado._

_- Realmente me has sorprendido. No por Hogsmeade, aunque ha estado muy bien, sino porque has confirmado mis sospechas –dijo bajando la mirada. _

_James se detuvo y le volvió a coger la mano como había hecho en Ducsdemel, pero esta vez de un modo mucho más suave. Su cara era un reflejo de las miles de dudas que tenía acerca de lo que el cuerpo le pedía que hiciera; ya lo había intentado en tantas ocasiones que no sabía si estaba preparado para la misma respuesta de siempre, no después de esos últimos días en que Lily y él habían empezado a ser realmente amigos. Pero las dudas de James se vieron hundidas por la determinación de Lily, que se había acercado a él lentamente y le estaba dedicando una sonrisa mientras ladeaba su cabeza y terminaba de acortar la distancia entre los dos._

Harry siempre había creído que James había insistido hasta el final, pero en realidad había sido Lily quien había cogido las riendas en el último momento y había abandonado todas sus inseguridades. La luz se apagó momentáneamente y Harry lo interpretó como el fin de aquellos recuerdos que permanecían en la magia que envolvía Hogwarts. Sin embargo, la bolita se encendió una vez más y Harry bajó hasta la enfermería, donde tantas veces había tenido que ir por culpa del Quidditch y donde esperaba encontrarse ahora a una multitud de gente procedente de la batalla que cada vez sentía más cerca. Sin embargo, al parecer aquella luz le transportaba a él directamente a la época de sus padres y se olvidaba de mostrarle lo que había en realidad dentro de cada habitación.

_Los ojos de James se abrían y se cerraban casi sin quererlo. Se estaba despertando después de haberse pasado toda la tarde durmiendo en la enfermería. Le dolía mucho la espalda, pero intentó no moverse demasiado para averiguar cuánto para no hacer ruido y despertar a Madame Pompfrey, quien no dudaría en acudir a él para lo que James llamaba "el agobio de la enfermera sobre sus estudiantes". _

_Logró estirar completamente el brazo para coger sus gafas, que estaban encima de la mesilla de noche. No sólo la habitación se hizo más visible, sino también sus recuerdos. Se había caído de la escoba después de haber marcado su cuarto tanto a Ravenclaw, pero no era capaz de recordar nada más y no sabía cómo había terminado el partido. En ese momento, alguien abrió con sumo cuidado la puerta de la enfermería y se acercó hasta su cama, descorrió un poco las cortinas que lo aislaban del resto de la enfermería y las volvió a cerrar para sentarse en el borde de la cama._

_- Eres un inconsciente –le regañó Lily–. Creo que no es necesario que para marcar tengas que hacer esas piruetas, fintas o cómo sea que se llamen esas cosas que haces encima de la escoba y que hacen que corras peligro de muerte. Con meter la Quaffle en uno de los tres círculos habría bastado._

_James soltó una suave carcajada; sincera, pero en voz baja. Eso hizo que Lily se destensara y relajara su postura, quitando su cara de prefecta para poner simplemente la cara de su novia. Fue entonces cuando James le cogió la mano y tiró un poco de ella para que se acercase a él y lo besara en vez de ejercer de futura profesora McGonagall. Lily obedeció y se recostó con suavidad encima de él para besarlo, primero con dulzura y luego con más pasión, hasta que el chico se separó de golpe con un gesto de dolor._

_- Será mejor que me vaya y que llames a Madame Pompfrey –murmuró Lily con preocupación mientras se separaba un poco de él–. Te has caído completamente de espaldas, seguro que te duele mucho y tendrías que tomarte algo para calmarlo._

_- No, tranquila. Estoy bien –le aseguró ante la cara escéptica de la pelirroja–. Pero si me ayudas a incorporarme un poco te lo agradeceré y te podrás quedar aquí charlando conmigo un rato, ¿no? –le dedicó una sonrisa despreocupada y terminaron sentados uno al lado del otro, apoyados en el cabezal de la cama–. A propósito, ¿sabes cómo ha terminado el partido?_

_- Me ofende que dudes de tu equipo, Prongs –respondió la voz de su mejor amigo, que se había colado también en su cama y se había sentado a los pies de la pareja–. Es evidente que hemos ganado –continuó con fingida chulería–, aunque está claro que tú ya lo estabas celebrando. ¿Interrumpo? Tal vez os guste más la celebración si yo me uno –estalló en sonoras risas, a lo que Lily sólo pudo advertirle con una fría mirada que no hiciera tanto ruido, mientras que James intentaba controlar también su risa._

_- Aún sois el mismo par de críos que subió por primera vez al Hogwarts Express –dijo Lily un poco más calmada, dejando escapar una leve sonrisa. Le dio un beso rápido a James y se levantó de la cama–. Será mejor que me vaya antes de que el loco de Sirius despierte a Madame Pompfrey con sus gritos –explicó mientras se colocaba bien la falda. Después, pasó por al lado de Sirius y le revolvió el pelo con cariño, como si fuera un niño._

_- Como ves, Padfoot, por tu culpa aún no vamos a encargar a tu ahijado –dijo James guiñándole un ojo, sabiendo que su chica se giraría inmediatamente para comprobar si había escuchado bien lo que había salido de su boca._

_- ¿Qué es lo que has dicho? –preguntó Lily, pasando su mirada de James a Sirius, y de Sirius a James de nuevo._

_- No te preocupes, Lily. Harry será un gran mago –le explicó Sirius con una sonrisa, siguiendo la corriente a su mejor amigo._

_- ¿Harry? –volvió a preguntar atónita, mirando esta vez sólo a James y esperando una explicación– ¿Cuándo habéis decidido esto?_

_- Son muchas noches, muchos delirios y mucho, mucho, mucho whisky de fuego –se defendió el joven Potter–. No te enfades, ya te ha dicho Sirius que será un buen mago, como tú –intentó ablandarla con su sonrisa más inocente._

_- Estáis locos –sentenció la pelirroja antes de volver a girarse para salir de ahí–. Buenas noches, pequeñas adolescentes, y no estéis leyendo Corazón de Bruja hasta tarde_.

_James y Sirius se miraron con complicidad. Aunque Lily se riera de todo aquello, ellos sabían que Harry iba a ser todo un Merodeador. Porque Lily y James eran grandes y de ahí sólo podía salir alguien igual de grande._

Y entonces Harry lo vio claro. Se había acabado su pequeño paseo por Hogwarts y por los recuerdos que la escuela guardaba de sus padres. Su mirada escondía una determinación que cualquiera hubiera podido ver de no ser por la capa de invisibilidad que lo cubría de pies a cabeza. Inconscientemente, agarró con fuerza su varita dentro del bolsillo y empezó a andar hacia el Bosque Prohibido. Y entendió también que había llegado la hora de abrir la snitch que Dumbledore le había dejado en su testamento, la snitch que estaba seguro que contenía la piedra de la resurrección.

Iba a ser valiente, iba a ser tan grande como James y Sirius habían planeado. Porque Lily y James eran grandes.

_Porque cuando se juntan dos ríos se hace fuerte la corriente._

**FIN**

Espero que os haya gustado, y aunque no haya sido así os agradecería que me dejarais un review que me indique cómo lo he hecho… Es mi primer Lily/James publicado y la verdad es que resulta difícil escribir algo de esta pareja porque se han hecho mil fanfictions sobre ellos. En cuanto al título, lo he sacado de la canción Kántamelade (Maldita Nerea), que es la que estaba escuchando mientras escribía esto porque realmente me parecía adecuada como banda sonora de Lily y James (os la recomiendo, es preciosa). Un abrazo y ¡hasta la próxima!

Getta Black.


End file.
